


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by HerSistersKeeper



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Condoms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/pseuds/HerSistersKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Lying is the Most Fun Rey  Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off")</p><p>If you asked Rey Kenobi what the perfect start to her day would be, it wouldn't be "waking up in Ben Solo's bed with a pounding headache, and a small bit of pleasurable regret."</p><p>No, that would just be her typical Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insertcoolname13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/gifts).



If you asked Rey Kenobi what the perfect start to her day would be, it wouldn’t be “waking up in Ben Solo’s bed with a pounding headache, and a small bit of pleasurable regret.”

No, that would just be her typical Sunday morning.

The college student stretched carefully, extracting herself from the lanky tangle of limbs that was her weekend lover, only to be pulled back against a naked chest. She could feel his smirk as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his morning wood poking into her ass teasingly.

If it had been any other morning, Rey would’ve stayed put, possibly taken Solo up on another round before leaving, but the weekend’s events were swirling dark like the glasses of scotch she had consumed the night before. She knew that there was a change, a new expectation for their relationship, and she cursed herself for slipping up during sex Friday night, and for agreeing to stay the weekend.

For these indiscretions did she push herself up, shrugging his arms off, wishing that he’d roll over and go back to sleep. Instead, he rolled out of bed, padding along behind her to the bathroom, saying nothing as she ignored him, turning on the shower and stepping in, intent on washing the weekend off her skin.

She felt the cheap plastic shower curtain whoosh aside as Ben stepped in behind her, and Rey wasn’t sure if she was shivering from the cold air or from the heat rolling off his body. Despite her pounding head (from the alcohol or her emotional stupidity, she wasn’t sure), she welcomed his wandering hands, letting her head loll back against his shoulder as he gripped her hips, burying a hand between her legs.

Rey found herself crying out, back arching against him and into the shower’s spray as he plucked at her nipple, his large hand palming at her breasts. She knew he was smirking, but she didn’t care, taking a moment to grind her ass against his length, a simper springing to her own lips at his heady groan.

“Rey…” Ben was moaning for her, and she was loving this feeling of power as she turned to face him, taking his cock in her hands and stroking him. She surged up on her tiptoes to catch his groan with her mouth, hoping that he wouldn’t ask the question that she’d been asking herself lately. Questions could come later, like the next weekend, and by then, it would hopefully be forgotten.

Rey couldn’t contain her sigh moments later, now on her knees, about to take him into her mouth when Ben blurted out, “What are we?” He knew it was a dangerous question, one that may take away his chance of having her mouth wrapped around his cock, but this weekend couldn’t pass without an answer. He held his breath, reaching down to shield her face from the shower’s stream as she looked up at him, eyebrow quirked. She quickly averted her eyes, focusing on shutting him up again as her tongue darted out to catch a drop of precum that had collected on his tip, now wrapping her lips around him and hollowing her cheeks.

Ben attempted to remain focused, but he was losing that fight, wondering hazily why he was trying so hard to entice Rey into an actual relationship. The sex was amazing, a fact that had him hitting his head on the shower wall as he felt his length hit the back of her throat. He threaded his fingers through her water darkened hair, swearing softly, and begging himself not to cum. Not now, not before he could fuck her on the bathroom floor.

When they finally got to that point, water off, condom retrieved and towels spread across every inch of the floor, Rey shook her head at him, looming over her, anticipating missionary. “Not this time, Ben.” Her words were soft, and he knew that she was trying to be gentle, trying to undo every instance that they had made love over the weekend, trying to go back to fucking, but he shook his head at her.

She found herself on top, Ben having cradled her to him as he flipped them, now on his back. The way he looked up at her made her hot and cold, and she found herself straddling his face, grin cheeky as he jokingly rolled his eyes. The first flat swipe of his tongue against her cunt had her hunching over, shuddering, her hands finding his hair, pressing his face closer to her heat.

Glancing down, meeting his eyes as he suckled at her clit, Rey couldn’t remember why she wanted to keep him at a distance. She was just now realizing that her headache had dulled, that the only thing she could feel was him under her, intent on making her cum. He gasped as he felt her reach for his cock, leaning back to stroke him, her cry threatening to make him fall apart as he gripped her hips, keeping his tongue anchored in her heat as he added a finger.

Rey would never admit it, but in the moments before her peak, she swore that she loved him the most. It was a selfish love, one that wouldn’t ever make him completely happy, but now as she impaled herself on his cock, his heady groan was enough of an “I love you” for her. She leaned in to kiss his neck, pivoting her hips ever so slightly as she did, feeling his stuttered swear as she repeated the motion.

Suddenly, she felt his arms trapping her to his chest, thrusting up into her hard, her cries coming out loud and unbidden as she felt the edge nearing. Ben trapped her wrist in his hand as she attempted to finger her clit, flipping them over again so he could look down at her heaving chest, blush breaking across her sun darkened skin. He couldn’t deny that he loved her, feeling both proud and awed at the sight of her coming undone in his arms, pulling them up into a sitting position.

She came with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails leaving half-moon scratches in his skin, feeling him repay her in a hickey on her collarbone. This is how she ended her weekends now, she decided, feeling him nuzzle into her, the air pricking coolly against their skin, the foggy mirror slowly clearing up as they laid there, feeling boneless. She glanced at Ben, his gaze intent on her face as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, her hand small and almost fragile in his.

 Rey sucked in a breath, smiling at him nervously as he murmured, “You never did answer my question.”

She rolled over on her stomach, looking down at him as she rested her chin on his chest. “What do you want us to be?”

“Something more than friends who fuck on weekends.” She nodded thoughtfully, wondered if she was still drunk as she heard herself murmur back, “We can try something more.” The smile that broke out across his face made her heart squeeze in a way that, if it had been anyone else, would have made her run. But this was Ben. And this was her.

 Rey smiled back at him as he pulled her in again, musing that maybe Ben was part of her idea of a perfect morning.

 


End file.
